


A little Katsura appreciation

by deargodwhatisthatthing



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/pseuds/deargodwhatisthatthing
Summary: Miscellaneous sketches





	A little Katsura appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of love for Hijikata and Gintoki recently, but I wanted to give a little back to Katsura, who was the first character who really made me fall in love with the series. I don't know what it is about him, if it's how he's such an odd mix of the sensible and the absurd, his seiyuu's performance or just that he hangs out with a guy in an obvious duck costume and asks no goddamn questions whatsoever... Yeah. It's all of that. What a dude.

 

 


End file.
